Take My Breath Away
by Candy
Summary: ROMANTIC SONGFIC ALERT!!!!!! lol... um ok. HxR... dont know how to describe... just read it and review it k?


AN: 

Candy: Weeeeeeeell I have a song fic for ya'll to enjoy… its a romantical one involving that favorite couple…

Dorothy and Quatre smile evilly at each other.

Candy: HEERO AND RELENA!

Dorothy and Quatre face fault.

Relena gets starry eyed and Heero's mouth twitches into a small smile.

Candy: heh heh… I'm bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or Take My Breath Away

Take My Breath Away

Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game…

In the darkened corner of Relena Peacecraft's bedroom, two burning Prussian blue eyes stared at her silhouette on the balcony. Her head was bent, and her small frame leaned against the railing for support. Tears streamed down her face as the moon smiled down on her. The night was perfect, not too cold, not too hot… the sky was cloudless and the stars glittered and dusted the night sky with radiance. 

Heero Yuy frowned at the irony of the situation.

Relena was crying, making a beautiful night seem like a foggy haze.

The worst thing was, her tears were silent… floating down her face like pearls… like streams.

Heero ripped his gaze from Relena, and spun against the wall, smacking his head against it lightly.

"Get it together, Yuy, quit being such a pussy." (Candy: CRUEL INTENTIONS QUOTE!!!!!! I LOVE THAT MOVIE!) He hissed to himself, squeezing his eyes shut. His eyes snapped open and glazed over as a suppressed whimper came from the balcony. He turned around silently to see Relena slump in agony to the marble floor of the balcony, clutching one of the railing bars in heartache. 

"Heero…" her voice, for once, was barely above a whisper… yet Heero heard her, and it spoke volumes. "Why did you leave me?"

Suddenly his resolve cracked, and his guilt set in.

The perfect soldier wasn't so perfect if he made an innocent girl suffer.

He took a step out of the darkened room, hesitating as the chiffon curtains blew around him. 

__

On this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame.

He stared at Relena's back, then once again turned away in shame. He'd done this to her… reduced her to a crying heap on the ground. What kind of person was he? 

Nah, he concluded, he wasn't a person… he was just a puppet… a dog… who would jump at his masters command…. He didn't deserve Relena…

But God knew he wanted her. Mind, body and soul…

So didn't that make him worthy? 

__

Turning and returning to some secret place inside.

Heero turned on his heel once more and strode out onto the balcony. Enough was enough. It was bloody time he told Relena the truth. She had waited long enough. She deserved an explanation… and although Heero Yuy wasn't a man of words…

He was a man of action. 

Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say…

Heero's sneakers suddenly made a loud squeak against the marble floor of the balcony. He mentally smacked himself and froze as Relena's sniffles stopped abruptly, and she slowly… painstakingly turned her head around. Her tearful eyes met his emotionless ones and widened as big as the moon that shone down on them.

Take my breath away… 

Her gasp echoed in the night.

"Heero?"

__

Watching I keep waiting, still anticipating love.

He had changed in the past few months. He'd filled out considerably, making his lean body seem more muscular then lanky. His chest was more muscular as well. His hair was still as messy as always, but Relena liked it that way. His face, mature beyond his years, was slightly thinner then before, yet his eyes… his oh so lovely eyes… hadn't changed a bit.

Relena let out the breath she was holding as she realized he didn't wield a gun. An assassination attempt was what she didn't need at the moment… but one point taken, if she died after seeing Heero the way she'd just seen him, she'd die a happy woman. 

She stared in his direction, tears still lingering on her face, waiting for him to make the first move. She was tired of doing that. She'd always made it known to him… dropped hints… that she cared about him… that she loved him. Now it was his turn. 

To her surprise he took a few more steps forward and knelt beside her.

Never hesitating, to become the fated ones…

Heero Yuy never said much. His face never showed emotion. He was a man of mystery… but, Relena decided staring into his eyes, if you looked at them the right way… you could see through them and into Heero's soul.

Turning and returning to some secret place to hide.

Guess he realized that too, because he turned away. Relena's heart ached once more. Was it that hard to say 3 little words? He… he didn't even have to say them loud… just softly. He didn't have to tell anyone else… just her. Didn't he know that? He cursed mildly and stood to go, mumbling about making a big mistake. 

That, Relena could not take once more.

Not again… he couldn't leave her again!

Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say…

Relena grasped his arm as got up. He froze, but dared not turn around. Relena shuddered violently… not from the slight cold of the night, not from the contact of his arm, but the fear that bubbled inside of her heart. If he left her again… God forbid… 

"Heero… please not again… don't leave me again? Please… just stay?" 

Relena waited a moment. 

Nothing. 

She prayed silently, as new tears hurried down her cheeks. 

Nothing.

Biting her lip, she concluded he was going to go. He was going to leave her again. Relena shut her eyes and let her tears glide silently down her cheeks. Her hands dropped from his arms and folded in her lap. Why was it that the balcony was hazy and spinning? Grief… sorrow consumed her soul as the wind whistled through the trees and over her head. They whispered comfort to her… yet it blew in one ear and out the other. She just waited… listened for the footsteps to retreat.

For him to walk out of her life again.

Nothing…?

Take my breath away…

Looking up, through glassy eyes, Relena met his once more. Hers widened in shock.

He… he hadn't left? 

Slowly, Heero once again knelt beside her. He took her hand quietly and held it. Just… held it, staring into her eyes. Relena sat in confusion. Wasn't he supposed to sweep her off her feet right about now? Wasn't he supposed to take her in his arms and kiss her… take her breath right from her lungs? She looked down at his hand in hers. Maybe… maybe he wasn't supposed to do that. 

Relena smiled. 

He was holding her hand…

Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away

****

FLASHBACK

Relena stood in shock on the boardwalk. "Oh my God… a solider!" The 14 year old ran down the stairs to the beach, her golden hair flying behind her. Her sneakers pounded against the stairs, then softened as they came in contact with the sand. Her pace slowed. Squinting against the sunset, she tried to see if the solider was breathing. 

Affirmative.

Running back up the stairs and to a local vid-phone, she called an ambulance, requesting they be there as soon as possible. She disconnected the link and sprinted back down to the fallen officer.

Kneeling beside the figure, she gingerly removed the heavy space helmet off the injured soldier's head. Her hand flew to her mouth and the helmet was discarded to the side.

"He… he's just a boy!"

Enchanted by the beauty of the youth, Relena reached her hand out to stroke the boy's thick brown bangs from his face. Her hand was only halfway there when his eyes snapped open. Psychotically his eyes, that were unusually beautiful Relena had noted, widened and his finger smacked a button on his suit launching himself away from her.

"Wha… Are you alright?! Calm down the ambulance will be here shortly!"

He stood up as Relena looked up at him. He shielded his face with his arm and turned his head away.

"YOU SAW!" His voice shouted, echoing over the waves.

"I saw what?" Relena asked, extremely confused.

The men and the ambulance had arrived. She noticed the boy's eyes snap in their direction. Swiftly, he made an escape, knocking out the medics, and stealing the vehicle. Relena ran up the stairs in time to see the ambulance speed down the highway.

The wind picked up, fluttering the sea air and sand around her. Her hair flared around her as the sunset's last rays shone on her. She reached out her hand to no one, her turquoise eyes on the brink of tears.

"My name is Relena Darlian, who are you?"

When the mirror crashed I called you. And turned to hear you say:

****

Flashback

Relena slammed open the windows, her head aching with stress and despair. Her heart, her soul… cried out for the one person who would not answer.

Maybe she wasn't calling loud enough?

Cupping her hands around her mouth, shivering in the winter wind, her voice spun wild through the dreary sky.

"HEERO! I'M WAITING FOR YOU, HEERO!"

If only for today I am unafraid…

Heero looked down at Relena's hand in his own. It… it was so soft… so warm. So different. It wasn't like anything he had felt before. He glanced up at Relena's face through his bangs. On her face was a small smile as she stared down at their hands. Slowly, he felt her entwine their fingers, pausing every so often to see if he would object.

He didn't.

"Where do I go from here?" he asked himself, quite unsure of what to do. Was he supposed to kiss her now? Tell her he loved her? Hold her? 

Was he ready for that? Was she?

Or… was he just being a wuss?

Take my breath away…

Relena moved her hand up Heero's arm to his shoulder. He didn't move at all. Didn't blink… she glanced up at him through heavy lashes, and swiftly, cautiously, light as a butterfly… kissed him on the cheek.

Heero's eyes widened to inhuman proportions. 

Watching every motion in this foolish lover's game.

With rosy cheeks Relena pulled back slightly and stared into Heero's oceanic eyes. He blinked once, but said nothing. Slowly Relena closed her eyes and nodded in slight understanding. She began to stand and walk back to her bedroom, but stopped and turned. 

Heero's eyes were still wide in shock. Relena smiled slightly and bent over to his ear.

"Thank you for coming back, Heero." 

Without so much as a curt nod, Heero turned his head so that their eyes were locked and their lips were inches away from each others.

"I had to." He whispered, his eyes washing over hers.

"Why?"

__

Haunted by the notion; somewhere there's a love in flames.

His fists clenched and unclenched, obviously in frustration. Relena watched him debate with himself. Heero cursed slightly. Saying what he had to would screw his whole life up. He would be hers. It was what he wanted… but still… his life had been so fucked up… if she was in it… hers would become just as screwed.

He would hurt her again. He would leave again. He still had issues to work out… war kills your soul… and his back round didn't help. He had to find himself. "But…" he decided looking into her eyes… "Maybe I shall find myself in you, Relena."

"Because," He whispered trying to tear his eyes from hers, but failing, "I felt you hurting."

Relena's brow furrowed in confusion. "How could you…"

Turning and returning to some secret place inside.

"I just did… it doesn't matter how." He turned his head away from her and looked at the floor of the balcony. Deftly, he heard her kneel beside him. "Heero… please…" She placed her hand on his cheek. "Tell me? Say what you have to?" 

Intoxicating as the offer was, he could not… would not. Not now… not while he could still hurt her. He had to be sure of what he was going to say and if he was ready to say it… if she was ready to hear it. Reaching his hand up to hers he grasped her hand and held it. She said nothing, yet he felt her eyes on him… searching him.

"I can't Relena… not yet."

Her hand pulled lightly away from his and he heard her nightgown ruffle as she stood to walk away. 

__

Watching in slow motion as you turn my way and say…

He stood up as her feet padded across the balcony. Turning, he watched her go, her hair blowing softly in the whispering wind… her head slightly bent. But instead of running, as she so often had done, she stopped and turned to him.

It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Relena's hair blew slightly in front of her face. Her nightgown fluttered around her as she stood facing him. Her lips… so beautiful… so soft… so inviting quivered slightly, just inviting Heero to stop them with his own. Her eyes were teary and glassy, fogging his senses with desire. But what made him crazy… what made him make his next move… was the single diamond tear lingering on her cheek. 

My love…

"Heero…" she began softly, her words echoing on the wind. "I- I lo-"

She never finished her sentence.

__

Take my breath away…

The clouds finally set in that night, covering the moon, secluding the private scene enfolding on the Peacecraft Mansion balcony. The wind shifted around two figures, seemingly one in the darkness. No light passed between them, no nothing. Heero had silenced Relena's confession before it left her lips. He kissed her that said the words for both of them.

In short…

He took her breath away. 


End file.
